


Five

by Trash_Queen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drug Use, alcohol use, death mention, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Queen/pseuds/Trash_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spectacular</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> "Chapstick grease" is a phrase that's been on my mind for a few weeks so????? super short thing yknow

1: 'Tis the season. The one full of kisses greasy with the chapstick you use during the colder months as you try to keep your lips from getting rough and dry and splitting when you smile too wide. Instead of making them soft, they just get slippery or sticky out in the chill. Kaito never uses chapstick, though, so one of them might as well use enough to cover him between September and February. Peco and Zack swap jokes about "chapstick duty" every now and then.

  
2: Three-way kisses are ridiculous. They're funny and never work out the way they all want and are usually only attempted when drunk. That is to say, every few weeks, when the "have an evening off" and "alcohol on hand" circles align in an almost planetary manner. A circle for "getting handsy" sometimes orbits by, too.

  
3: The good trips make them relaxed. Turns their improvised dancing to whatever's on the radio into the height of entertainment. The smoke makes their mouths taste funny, and shotgunning does not go as smoothly as expected. They fall over each other and opt for giggling instead of getting up.

  
4: It's almost like living through high school again. Almost, except that the three of them are closer. Tied together with smiles and kisses and limbs tangled together in whoever's bed they end up in that night.

They could have turned out any which way. Toppled head over heels into blue-collar jobs, or maybe a motorcycle gang instead of a dance team and the three of them together. Together together. They could have been sneaking Zack's mom's vodka from the liquor cabinet, cut math class to smoke behind the boilers. Been the subjects of countless whispers and texts. "Did you see Zack and Peco?", "I thought him and Kaito were together!", "There's no way, that guy's a total robot.", etc. Running around behind each others backs to fuck with everyone else in that way that's so appealing to high schoolers.

  
Ending up here and now, though, was just as good. Better, in fact, because there was no way they would fuck it up as badly as three seventeen year olds might.

  
5: Of course, when they do fuck it up, it's spectacular. Deserving of an impressive fireworks display, time spent way away from each other and some sort of chance reunion in the produce section of the supermarket. Not Kaito's death and Zack's ankle fractured and Peco feeling bitter to his core. Maybe a seventeen-year-old-sort of fuck up would have been better than a twenty year old one, in this case.

**Author's Note:**

> re-edited for content/style/etc lmao


End file.
